The Best Friend Talk
by The13thVasilisa
Summary: Timmy learns how sisterly the Winx are when everyone comes back from the resort realm and he and Tecna are going to become a couple. Oneshot. Rated for cursing and minor sugestiveness.


**Title: The Best-Friend Talk **

**Summary: "Yes, so, I know it's cliche, but to sum it up, if you hurt her in any way possible, you're going to feel the power of sun, music, flowers, fire, and water. And possibly stars too."**

**Explaination: You know the 'Sibling Talk'? It's when someone talks with their younger sibling's boy/girlfriend. Basically 'I'll beat ya up if you break up with them meanly'. Almost never followed through with. Unless one happens not to be a sibling. And one happens to have magical powers.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Bloom would die.**

Everyone had just gotten back from the resort realm and were in general pretty happy. Well, Riven could be an exception, but then, he always was. Riven was also in a mood about the fact that he had lost a bet concerning Timmy and Tecna's relationship, and Brandon was twenty dollars richer.

Timmy was on his computer. Everyone else was out, having lives. He was thinking about how great it was to know that Tecna liked him, and not to be too worried about—

Bang. Bang, bang, bang.

Hearing the rapid knocks, Timmy opened the door and was punched in the face. Stella had been the knocker, and she had forgotten to...stop knocking when Timmy opened the door. "Oops." she whispered as Timmy adjusted his glasses.

Stella had her left arm hooked with Musa's right, and Layla was behind her. Bloom was next to Layla, and Flora rounded out the group.

"Oh, hello, girls. The, um, guys aren't, um, home." Timmy was still getting used to this many girls at once ever since he became a hero.

Musa waved away his words in the air. "Thanks, but thats not who we're here for. We're here to talk to you."

Timmy frowned. "Me?" Musa nodded.

"Why?"

Stella had pushed herself past him and the girls were seating themselves on the floor, chairs, and beds. "Because you're going to ask Tecna to be your girlfriend, right?" Flora asked with a sweet smile that made it no wonder why Helia had a crush on her. He took a seat.

"Um...well.." Timmy suddenly felt very flustered. And shy. Shy-er.

"We know the answer's yes." Bloom stood up. He nodded, not really wanting to say it out loud. Layla stood. "So just so you get along well, here's Digit's phone number. If you need help, call her. Don't tell Tecna you know Digit. Her favorite color is light blue, her favorite food is spinach, her favorite pet is a dolphin, her birthday is..here, let me write this down." she picked up the phone number and became to scibble.

Stella smiled. "I for one, think you two are so cute! But just in case things don't go well between you and Tecna, let us all just say that she cried over you when she thought you had died and from relief when you proved to be alive." she stood.

Flora stood as well. "She cares about you, Timmy, sweetie. Meaning that you have the ability to hurt her very, very easily." she smiled her sweet smile, but suddenly it seemed to have a menacing edge.

Musa stood up last. "And if you hurt her at all, don't think you're going to keep hearing for long." pink and blue magic glowed in her hand for a moment, and he flinched. "And Stella and I aren't below lighting you up like a Roman Candle." Bloom joined in, no mirth in her tone.

They began walking slowly around the poor boy, circling him like sharks. "Plants are a bad thing not to have on your side, honey." Flora said.

"Water can kill a person in seconds." Layla added. Each girl paused to let him think about what they were capable of.

"We're not afraid to be bitches if we have to." Bloom said into his ear, sitting down beside him. "Stella usually is anyway."

Stella rolled her eyes but continued. "So have you heard the saying about an angry fairy's magic? Its worse then witchcraft. It's bitchcraft." she smiled eerily.

"The Winx Club cares about its members, honey." Flora said softly. Layla nodded, closing in on him. She leaned in close to jab a finger at his chest. "Treat her right."

"And that means at all times." interrupted Bloom. Layla looked peeved but Bloom continued, "If you so much as touch the girl's _hand_ when she doesn't want you to, you're going to pay. Bigtime." Timmy's face turned scarlet when he realized what Bloom was implying, but kept quiet when Stella piped up.

"And I have eyes everywhere, Timmy. If anything happens between you and someone else, I'm going to hear about it."

Lastly, Musa spoke. "Yes, so, I know it's cliche, but to sum it up, if you hurt her in any way possible, you're going to feel the power of sun, music, flowers, fire, and water. And possibly stars too. If Amoryl decides to kick your sorry ass if you do anything to Tecna."

Dumbfounded, Timmy only nodded. "Good." said Bloom, sweetly. "Thanks for the chat, Timmy!" he waved, thinking. As they left, one of the only lady teachers came inside to look for someone. "Was that the Winx Club?" she asked. "They're such sweet girls."

**I know its short, but I always thought the Winx would do this when someone begsn to date someone else. And it was three AM so cut me a break... My first Tecna&Timmy story (WOOT) even if Tecna isn't really in it. Thanks for reading! My last upload until after Christmas.**


End file.
